Right phalange
by GAfan1912
Summary: Life altering decisions can get made with one simple change in direction. As an adult, nothing could stop Callie from getting on that plane to Africa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Initially a one shot, this story is going be a multi-chapter. And I know Africa has been done to death but I'm putting my own twist on it. **

* * *

><p>Heading towards the departures gate, Callie attempts to remain as positive as possible about their forthcoming three year stint in Africa. The Latina has taken on the persona of a little ray of sunshine who brings to joy to everyone's life but her own. The fake cheer in her voice seems to have gone unnoticed by Arizona as Callie talks up the opportunities available to them Malawi. Although Callie points out all the positives of this "exciting" adventure, her mind continues to file away the countless negatives which have stacked up into a pile the size of Mount Everest. Third world medical care is average at best and tends towards the medieval in Malawi. But once Arizona was awarded the Carter Madison Grant, saying no just wasn't a word in the blonde's vocabulary. Callie was adamant that it had something to do with Arizona's Marine upbringing which meant that the Grant was a duty that she has to honour. Callie was simply along for the ride could either sink in Seattle or swim in Africa.<p>

Suddenly, their progress towards the gate comes to a grinding halt as Arizona turns around to face Callie. The words of, "You are ruining Africa for me," come spewing out of Arizona's mouth. The calmness of Arizona statement worries Callie more than the actual words as a sense of impending doom washes over her. If a picture tells a thousand words, the expression on Arizona's face tells Callie the whole damn story.

"No I'm not," Callie sharply retorts as she prepares to win over Arizona with some fake perk and shooting out one of those super magic smile. At this moment, Callie's certain that she could sell ice to Eskimos.

"You are," Arizona quickly replies, sticking to her guns as she pulls Callie up on her less than stellar behaviour. After all, no one could possibly get so attached to a waffle iron. Arizona had seen the effort behind the smile that Callie had put into misleading their friends and colleagues about the _happy_ couple's move. But this deception has gone on long enough and they have reached the point of no return. So as much as it hurts, Arizona knows she needs to offer Callie an escape route.

"Okay fine, I don't want to go to Africa, but I do want to be with you," Callie reluctantly amends as she realises that her façade hadn't been as effective as she'd first thought. A look of resignation settles over Arizona's face as she ponders the words Callie has just uttered. The distance between them is increasing at lightning speed as Arizona prepares to break her own heart with the next set of words that she utters.

"You stay here and be happy. And I'll go there and be happy," Arizona manages to say as she hold in the tears that threaten to fall. Arizona knows that if they get on the plane together that their future will be filled with resentment, tears and end with a shattered heart. Arizona needs to be the good man in a storm and allow Callie the normal life that she has always wanted. Africa was never Callie's dream.

"If you get on that plane and go without me we are done. Do you hear me? We are over." Callie snaps out in a panic as she recognises the direction that this conversation is going.

"We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other. We are already over." Arizona says in a resigned voice as she turns and walks away. It had taken left than a minute to end a relationship that had taken months to build. Arizona hides her face from Callie as tears slowly stream down her face as her heart shatters into a thousand pieces.

Callie was shocked into stillness as she watches the love of her life, the woman that she planned to eventually marry and have children with, hand her boarding pass to the air hostess and board the Africa bound plane. Not once does Arizona glance back at the woman she is leaving behind. It's nearly as if Arizona has already wiped her hands clean of her Seattle life – which includes Callie.

Finally, Arizona disappears from view down the corridor and Callie feels her fellow commuters brush past without a care in the world. Callie had given up her home, job and friends to follow Arizona to ends of the Earth (literally). And that had just been thrown back into her face a mere three steps from their future.

Slumping into a vacant chair, Callie pulls her handheld luggage to her side and she replays the conversation in her mind trying to see a solution. Never in her wildest dreams had Callie thought that Arizona would break up with her when they were an inch away from starting a new life together. Although moving to Africa had never been Callie's dream, her need to have married and have children was based on the assumption that the other person in her life would be Arizona.

Maybe in the past, Callie would have settled with Jane (or possibly John) Doe from around the corner and pumped out the 2.5 kids and live happily ever after. But that wasn't that case anymore and her happiness was solely held in the hands of one paediatrics surgeon who had just boarded a plane to the other side of the world. Arizona's wish for Callie to stay in Seattle and be happy was about as likely as Yang voluntarily producing a child. Couldn't Arizona see that Callie's happiness was dependent on the blonde's presence in her life? Had the two of them been completely been on different pages?

The minutes drag by as the pain radiating from Callie's heart refuses to lessen as her chest has constricted to an agonising level. Callie can't ever see herself ever being happy without the blonde at her side. The bad-ass Calliope Torres simply didn't exist without Arizona.

"Final boarding call for Flight TX-456 to Johannesburg, South Africa" rings out over the PA system. The noise jolts Callie from her internal musing as she plays with the boarding pass in her hand. Although Arizona had made it perfectly clear that Callie's presence wasn't required or wanted in Africa, what did Callie have to lose? In the end, there isn't a decision to make as Callie simply can't live without her blonde bombshell of a girlfriend (although now an ex-girlfriend) who has an affinity for Heelys, donuts and the word awesome. Arizona can't force her to get off the plane so it's time that Callie does some chasing.

Handing her boarding pass to the air hostess, Callie prays that this gamble pays off. The resignation in Arizona's eyes had broken Callie more than the words as it seemed Arizona couldn't see them surviving as a couple in Africa. But Arizona can't know that for sure and Callie is sure that she's onto a sure bet.

Being one of the last people to board also has the advantage of not being herded along like a piece of livestock as Callie quickly boards the plane. Spotting her seat up ahead, Callie can see very little of Arizona other than the crown of her head peeking out from the seat in front. Stopping in the aisle, Callie looks down at the forlorn figure that always had and always will hold her heart. Observing Arizona, Callie heart breaks even further as she sees Arizona shoulders' slightly shake as she quietly cries to herself.

Oblivious to the presence of her ex-girlfriend, has Arizona curled herself up in her seat as she attempts to hide her face from the world. Tears stream down her face as the image of Callie's shocked face has become imprinted in her mind as Arizona broke both their hearts in one fell swoop. Arizona attempts to convince herself that she had done the right thing in ending the relationship before the bitterness, resentment and finally silence consumed their relationship. Arizona knows that Callie is "the one", but she had to make a stand to preserve what they once had. Arizona's mantra of a good man in a storm was crashing down around her as she drowns in her feelings of despair and loneliness. Arizona can't imagine a life without her Calliope; but now it looks like this is a life she will have to become accustomed to in Africa.

Hearing someone sit down in the seat next to her, Arizona briefly glances over her shoulder. Her mouth drops open in shock as she sees Callie staring back at her with bloodshot eyes indicating that she has also been crying. Furiously drying her eyes on her jumper sleeve, Arizona sits up straight and says "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be on this plane. Get off!" The fact that Callie is on the plane sitting next to her has floored Arizona and she struggles to wrap her head around the Latina's presence.

"I'm catching a plane to South Africa. What are you doing?" Callie casually replies as she scrolls through the songs on her iPod. Callie knows that they had to talk, but was hoping that Arizona's fear of flying would override her need to argue about the Latina's presence. The alertness of the blonde indicates that Arizona hadn't taken any medication yet to calm her nerves so an argument was inevitable.

"We broke up," Arizona hisses out in a slow voice. "There's no longer a requirement for you to fly half way around the world to be with me because there is no longer a need for us to be on the same continent. So you may as well get off this plane."

"No!" Callie exclaims in a loud voice which draws the attention of several passengers around the couple. Shooting them an apologetic look, Callie waits until these people have returned to their own personal bubbles before continuing. "You unilaterally decided that we were over without even talking to me at all. It takes two people to be in a relationship and it also takes two people to break a relationship. So, I'm not accepting your decision that we are over." Callie replies, keeping her voice as quiet as possible.

"Calliope, this isn't your dream. Your dream is marriage, children and a white picket fence. Going to Africa offers you none of those dreams. It's three years. This isn't a field trip which you can go home from after it loses its appeal." Arizona replies, her voice returning to its resigned tone as Arizona honestly believes that Callie has no idea about what is heading their way.

"I know what my dreams are Arizona – my dream is you. Yes, I still want to get married and have kids. But I want to get married _to you_. I want to have kids _with you_. Can't you see the trend here, the common denominator? I need you. I can't just pick a random person off the street and get a happily ever after. If you had wanted me to do that, you shouldn't have made me fall in love with you. As you made a commitment to Africa, we made a commitment to Africa. This is your dream so it has become mine," The firmness in Callie's tone tells Arizona that the Latina's mind is made up and for the time being both women are going to Africa. But Arizona is still not convinced about this. Arizona feverishly hopes that this house of cards will not come tumbling down around them.

"Ok" comes Arizona's simply reply as there is nothing left to say as Callie is a grown woman and can make her own decision. Maybe this will all blow up in their faces – but Callie seems to be intent on trying a relationship in Malawi – whatever the consequences. Arizona decides that postponing the rest of this conversation is probably a good idea.

Feeling the plane begin its approach for take-off, Callie takes Arizona's hand in her own as is the norm whenever the couple fly together. The touch of Callie allows Arizona to believe that they can survive this and find a solution. Turning to look back at her lover, Arizona still can't believe that Callie is going to follow her to the ends of the Earth. "I love you" Arizona whispers out, unsure whether this is the time or the place to be offerings such declarations.

"I love you too," Callie replies as she looks upon the love of her life. "Even if you do have the tendency to sprout off breakup speeches at inappropriate times," Callie lessens the accusation with a kiss to the forehead as she pulls Arizona against her body.

"We still need to talk," Arizona continues with as she plays with the hem of her shirt. "We can't pretend it didn't happen and you still don't really want to be in Africa." The greatest weakness in the couple's relationship was their inability to communicate and there are still a lot of issues to resolve.

"Well, we have three years to sort this out so I'm sure we will find the time." Callie replies with a small grin. Leaning in, Callie initiates a passionate kiss as she couldn't remember the last time that she had done that. Swiping her tongue against Arizona's bottom lip, their tongues tangle in a well-practiced routine that is slightly risqué considering their public location. Arizona moans into Callie mouth as she hopes in three years time, she'll still have this amazing woman at her side.

"Yeah, I guess we will," Arizona says as the two women rest their foreheads together. They may not be ok in the relationship stakes and they both may be naïve in thinking that their relationship will survive the stresses of Malawi. But there is no Arizona without Callie and vice versa. So come what may, they'll be facing those issues together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As previously stated, a one-shot has become a multi-chapter because I'm debating the ending of the next chapter of "Relationship Status". But hopefully I can get out soon-ish and not be absent for so long. So I apologise for anyone waiting for an update of that story. **

* * *

><p>After their discussion early on in the flight, the couple had come to the silent decision to wait and have a proper discussion once they reached Blantyre; the city in Malawi where the clinic is located. They felt that planes weren't the most suitable location to have a life-changing discussion – especially with an armed Air Marshall sitting several rows back. Mixing a fiery Latina, a stubborn blonde who hates flying and an armed man together seems like a disaster in the making. So for the flight, the pretty pink bubble is reassembled and the couple make light conversation and pretend that they didn't just have a public breakup in an airport. But the nervousness is obvious as Callie bites at her nails as she plays and replays their break up in her mind.<p>

Not to be outdone, Arizona furiously chews on her bottom lip as if it's going out of fashion. A firm believer the planes are the invention of the devil which were put on Earth to torture humans, Arizona does anything and everything to take her mind off the fact that she is flying in a steel death trap. Double and triple checking the paperwork for the clinic is a necessary evil to ensure all the required staffing positions had been filled and equipment have been requested. But this does nothing to stop Arizona continuously glancing at the seat beside her – making sure the Callie is still by her side.

With tunes pumping through her headphones, Callie reads through the pile of information provided to the couple about the health care in Malawi. Medical facilities in Malawi fall into three tiers; firstly there are the rural clinics that operate in isolated villages. These clinics usually have no medical personal and limited, if any supplies. Second tier medical care in Malawi operates in each of the 27 regions of the country and any serious medical issues are supposed to be transported to these hospitals. But such transportation is expensive and doesn't usually happen. The equipment in these regional hospitals tends towards antique and there is severe shortage of medical staff. The final tier is marginally better equipped but still suffers from chronic staff shortages. Statistics estimate that fewer than 150 over worked registered doctors work in Malawi for a population approaching 12 million. It seems that in Malawi, you really do need to pray to get better. As Callie flicks through the pages her heart fills with love for her partner who has identified a problem and wants to save as many tiny humans as possible.

Arizona's brain child is a privately run facility which would treat children with an absence of out of pocket expenses for families. The Malawi Government had welcomed the clinic with open arms and cut a lot of the red tape to get the facility up and running in a short span of time. After all, it doesn't happen every day when a foundation essentially throws money at a crippled health system. Looking at the raw figures, Callie knows that they are doing the right thing going to Malawi on a professional level. But on a personal level, Callie's not so sure but she could never walk away from Arizona.

Stepping off the airplane after a twenty-six hour flight which included three transfers, Arizona half considers kissing the ground as bitumen tarmac has never looked so good. But Arizona knows that Callie would never forgive her for such an indiscretion. And the customs officer would probably question her sanity. So Arizona keeps moving with one foot in front of the other as they head towards their new life at the ends of the Earth.

The hot and humid weather of Malawi is like a slap in the face as the couple quicken their pace to reach the air conditioned customs centre. Glancing around at her first look at Blantyre, Arizona can't see much of the largest city in Malawi other than the industrial park that the airport is located in. Before leaving Seattle, the couple had organised with a local doctor working in their clinic to purchase a car and meet them at the airport. Finally getting through customs, Callie and Arizona scan the arrivals lounge looking for Dr Azibo Bwana. Tapping Arizona's shoulder, Callie points them in the direction of a man holding a sign with the word "Robbins" on it.

"Hello, I'm Dr Robbins," Arizona says as she steps up to the man as she and Callie introduce themselves.

"Good afternoon, I am Dr Azibo Bwana but Azibo is fine. We aren't very formal in Malawi," the man replies with a strong British accent as he holds out his right hand. Arizona quirks her eyebrows at Azibo's accent, he continues to speak. "I studied at Oxford in the United Kingdom and practiced there before returning to Malawi," answering the question that he knows is coming.

"You grew up here?" Arizona questions.

"Holidayed here. I lived in South Africa but my mother's family is from Malawi and it's where I always knew I would return to once I had finished my fellowship. I worked at one of the public hospitals here before I caught wind of your clinic and applied."

"Well, I can't thank you enough for applying as I feel as if I'm running blind working in this environment," Arizona responds in a truly grateful voice.

"I can imagine it will be a bit of a shock when you compare a clinic in Malawi to one of the finest hospitals in the States," Azibo replies with a grin, leading them in the direction of the car park.

"Maybe just a little bit. And please call me Arizona," the blonde replies.

Climbing into the car, Azibo switches topic to the clinic, "The facility is located on the east side of town in the business district. The local hospitals are aware of our existence and any serious surgical child patients will be transferred to us. Also, rural doctors have also been informed and we may get patients from there as well – assuming that transport can be organised. And that's a big if at the moment."

"A majority of surgical patients will become ours? That sounds like a lot of tiny humans," Arizona queries as she doesn't want her clinic to become overloaded. The money from the clinic can only stretch so far and Arizona doesn't want the facility to be inundated with patients that they don't have the room to treat. Turning away a sick child would be a nightmare for both surgeons and a bridge they hope they will never have to cross.

"There's a chronic bed shortage in public facilities with nearly 30% of those patients suffering with HIV/AIDS complications. And that doesn't include the people suffering from malaria and tuberculosis. So the children will be moved because it frees up another bed. No doctor in Malawi will ever be accused of underworking and you have now joined our numbers. We'll always be able to keep our head above water – but only just."

"What are the main types of injuries we will be handling?" Callie questions as although both women had researched this question, first-hand knowledge will be more accurate.

"You are an orthopaedic surgeon?" Azibo asks to which Callie responds with a head nod. "Some of your surgical cases will involve poorly set bones and childbirth accidents. You'll also have the standard run of the mill emergency cases that you would receive in any western hospitals. Although, some cases will have added complications of HIV, malnutrition or any number of other chronic diseases that can the rife in Malawi. We'll also be doing education on hygiene, AIDS prevention and so on."

"Shouldn't the Government be doing that kind of education?" Arizona queries, still trying to get an understanding of how the health care system works in a third world country.

"In theory yes, but the economy in Malawi has slowed and education programs have been scaled back. Cost cuts are the bane of every person's life, not just the economies of Europe. So your Grant has come at a perfect time as it fills a hole in the market. There's also a chronic drug shortage in Malawi so prevention is the key to stemming the flow of some of these diseases."

"Well, we're glad to be of assistance." Arizona replies, knowing that she had made the right decision in coming to Africa - whatever the consequences are on a personal level. If Arizona had turned down the Grant, the award would have been offered to another person and the Malawian people would have never seen a cent of this money. And that would have been a travesty on a monumental scale.

Finally pulling up at the clinic, Arizona and Callie come face to face with their lives for the next three years. The clinic has been adapted from an old facility run by another charity that simply ran out of funds. The couple's initial impression doesn't give them much to go by as the clinic is surrounded by a twelve foot fence. Noting their silence in regards to the wall, Azibo explains, "A certain level of protection was deemed necessary by the previous owners. Malawi is a safe place to live and work – generally. But the fence is more of a deterrence than anything. Keeps the local riff-raff out."

"Won't it deter the patients with a gigantic fence staring them in the face?" Callie asked, sceptical that such a gigantic engineering monstrosity is required. The concept of the Berlin Wall springs to Callie's mind.

"The charity that uses to work out of here never suffered from that issue. Most charity run facilities in Malawi have some sort of barrier. Sadly, that's just the way of the world," Azibo replies as he pulls the car to a stop. "Not that you need to fear for your safety or anything – but everyone will sleep at lot better knowing that it's there."

Before getting out the car, Azibo points out the buildings inside the walls, allowing the couple to get their bearings of their new hospital. "The largest building is the clinic. Your house is off to the side along with the second building which has been converted to a supplies shed for the time being. It will eventually become a second house for the other set of surgeons coming for the States. Although 'house' is a bit of stretch of the imagination – just a couple of rooms with a hodgepodge of furniture. But it's the best we could do at short notice."

"I'm sure it's fine," Callie assures Azibo as a house is an infinite improvement of the conditions she had while in the Peace Corp.

"I can show you around know or should you like to wait for tomorrow? I know you two must be dead on your feet," Azibo asks, knowing that the two surgeons are likely to be exhausted after their trek across the world.

"Can it wait til tomorrow?" Arizona asks, just wanting to collapse in a bed and not face the life altering situation they are now in. Agreeing to Arizona's wish, Azibo helps carry the couple's luggage into their new home and leaves them in peace. Closing and locking the door behind her, Arizona turns and faces her girlfriend who is standing in the middle of their living room, surveying the place.

Sadly, the atmosphere inside the house is far from peaceful as the tension rolls of Callie's body as she aimless move from suitcase to suitcase. Chewing her bottom lip in nervousness, Arizona desperately wants to pretend that the Departure Lounge breakup didn't happen. Being an expert at avoidance and deflection, Arizona knows she could keep living in their fake fairy tale for another couple of days or weeks. But common sense overrules Arizona's worry and she decides to bite the bullet.

"Alright, let's down to this then," Arizona huffs out. As much as Arizona wants to curl up in her bed and sleep till next year, she knows if they don't have this talk now; they'll sweep it under the rug and return to living in their pretty pink bubble. Then as time passes, this will eventually all blow up in the face like baby-gate did when talking was the last thing that either did.

"Roll up our sleeves and get to it?" Callie asks as she pulls her head out of the box she'd been looking through. Callie internal muses that this has got to be the oddest argument they are ever going to have as it almost feels like they are planning it. "Is there are a finish time for this argument as well? Should we consider the option of a time-out?" Callie mutters out loud as she watches Arizona roll back on her heels.

"Calliope," Arizona says with an exasperated sigh. "This isn't a joking matter, we are in Malawi not a field trip to the zoo and I'm not if you understand the gravity of the situation."

"Well then, you explain it to me," Callie says, her voice losing all its lightness as her eyes harden.

"Do you really want to spend three years living in the closet?"

"This house is a little small but calling it a closet is a little harsh," Callie replies, reverting back to joking about the situation. Callie hates to fight with Arizona because it always ends up with someone (usually her) sleeping on the couch.

"Callie for God's sake, can you be serious? We are in Malawi." Arizona says in a slow voice, as if she is speaking to a child.

"Fine, you want me to be serious?" Callie asks with the volume of her voice increasing as her temper takes hold.

"It would be a nice change," Arizona cuts in, "Because we can really only joke about this for so long."

"I know what I signed up for when my girlfriend told me that she won the fucking Carter Madison Grant which apparently no one turns down. My girlfriend's proposal was to run a clinic in Malawi, a country where homosexuality is illegal. This already raised a red flag for me because last time I checked neither my girlfriend nor I had male genitalia. But you saw no issue with that and accepted the offer as if you had no strings tying you to Seattle."

"When I wrote the proposal I wasn't in a serious relationship and I figured I could be celibate for three years." Arizona snaps back.

"Sure you could Arizona," Callie responds sarcastically, "You suffer withdrawals and end up accosting me in an on-call room when our shifts don't align after a couple of days. So tell me, how were you going to last three years?"

"That is not really the point here and you look really hot when you roll up the sleeves of your lab coat," Arizona replies hoping that they can return to the topic at hand.

"Fine, so my girlfriend calmly told me that she had already accepted and looked at me with her pretty blue eyes and an adorable pout which has already been made illegal in several states. She was silently begging me to say that I'd go with her because she doesn't believe in long-distance relationships because she freaked out when I considered moving to Portland."

"Are you serious saying that you agreed to move to Malawi because I pouted? Arizona says, slight astounded that this is Callie's reason for moving to Africa. "And the Portland incident happened over a year ago when we were hardly girlfriends," Arizona adds as an afterthought.

"No, the Portland incident occurred when we were well and truly girlfriends. But we're off topic. You seemed to have forgotten about _me_ when you won the Grant. I didn't even factor into your decision."

"That's not true," Arizona hotly retorts but raised eyebrows from Callie makes Arizona rethink her statement and elaborate. "I did think of you. Every moment. In fact, when I won the award, you were the only person I was thinking of. You were the first person I told and you never even congratulated me. Instead you acted like a stuck-up brat who had their favourite toy confiscated. So stop making out this is all my fault – you didn't talk to me about any of this. I can't read your mind. You just assumed that everything would sort itself out but this isn't a fairytale."

"You had already made your freakin' decision!" Callie yells at the blonde.

"I made a commitment. That's not something I could just walk away from."

"But you could just walk away from me because I seem to remember someone doing that in an airport," Callie replies with a humourless laugh.

"Callie, that's not the same thing," Arizona retorts but is quickly cut off.

"You were right; I shouldn't have got on the plane because it's become crystal clear what your priorities are. God I'm such an idiot," Callie walks towards her bedroom, not sure if she's just leaving the room or the entire relationship.

Reaching out, Arizona grabs Callie's hand and prevents her escape. "Calliope please…" Arizona pleads. "I'm explaining this all wrong."

"Well I as sure as hell hope this isn't the right way to explain it," Callie snaps back as her fiery persona takes over although she still keeps her back turned away from Arizona. Callie doesn't want to see what Arizona's eyes are telling her.

"I made a commitment. I can't just walk away because I need to be here and make a difference. And I admit, I called the situation wrong in the airport. But this," Arizona says gesturing at the four walls surrounding them, "was never your dream."

"But _you_ were," Callie says in a small voice, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"But with me comes Africa," Arizona replies slowly, praying that Callie turns back around.

"So where do I fit into any of this?" Callie asks as she slowly turns around, wanting Arizona to say something, anything to make the light reappear at the end of the tunnel.

Running her hand through her hair, Arizona chooses her words carefully. "My dream is still you. Nothing has changed."

"Except that we are in Africa" Callie mutters as she turns back around to face Arizona and slumps onto the couch.

Joining Callie on the couch Arizona, grabs her partner's hand, craving the physical contact. "Africa won't destroy us if we don't let it. Our dreams don't have to change, we just postpone them. Make the plans so that when we return, we can have the wedding that you have always dreamed of. And then we can work on those ten kids." While speaking, Arizona had slowly got up on her knees so that she stares into Callie's eyes and becomes lost in them. The words simply tumble out of her month as Arizona admits to her lifelong dream.

A grin slowly spreads over Callie's face at the words Arizona utters, "Did you just propose?" Callie asks with a slow chuckle. Hearing Arizona's dream that mirrors her own chases away most of the doubts that have consumed Callie's mind for months. Their location may have changed, but nothing else needs to change. They weren't ready for the marriage and kids in Seattle, but Africa will allow for them to continue growing in this relationship.

"No…" Arizona says as she moves and straddles herself on Callie's lap, knowing that the storm has passed. "When I propose, you will all about it. I'll have a ring in my hands and chances are I may even be down on one knee. You deserve the world, and I will eventually give it to you," Arizona promises.

"Eventually," Callie agrees as she wraps her arms around Arizona's waist. Snuggling into Callie's embrace, Arizona realises that this is home. In Callie's embrace, the pain and heartache of the last day just fades away and becomes a memory.

The minutes past and neither woman has the energy or drive to move, simply basking in each other's presence. "I'm sorry," Arizona whispers, hiding her face in Callie's shoulder.

"So am I," Callie says, pulling Arizona impossibly closer. "Bed?" Callie asks, knowing that they have a big today tomorrow. Their first working day at the clinic is sure to be a roller-coaster.

'With you, always," Arizona says as she de-tangles herself from her girlfriend and leads her into their new bedroom.


End file.
